This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The COBRE Confocal Microfluorometry and Microscopy Core provides instrumentation, expertise, training and mentoring in confocal microfluorometry and microscopy. Capabilities include: microfluorometry of fast Ca2+ signals in cultured and native epithelial tissues, subcellular visualization of molecules, co-localization experiments where precise resolution and color separation through emission fingerprinting are necessary, and advanced co-localization techniques where emission scanning is critical.